


look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, No Angst, This is literally so soft man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tj and cyrus being soft boyfriends on a date under the stars x





	look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is THE fluffiest thing I have /ever/ written. hopefully it doesn't suck :) title is from yellow by coldplay!
> 
> Dedicated to my suk squad <3 a group of people whom I love dearly. 
> 
> Enjoy!<3 
> 
> \- Parker xx

If there were ever a time in the past where someone would have told TJ that he would meet the guy he considered the love of his life in middle school, he would have laughed in their face and claimed that no one would ever love him. Even now as a Junior in high school, being sat with his boyfriend under the stars in the back of his dad's pickup truck, he could still barely believe that he had found someone who loved and supported him as whole heatedly as Cyrus did.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like it we hadn't met?"

TJ looks down at his Cyrus in surprise, hands temporarily freezing from where they were running through Cyrus' hair. "What do you mean?"

"I just," Cyrus hesitated for a moment before shrugging, "I used to be so... self deprecating. You witnessed that when we first met, but it's almost like after I met you, that gradually went away. You bring out the best in me, Teej. You make me so happy, and you let me _know_ my worth. I'm so grateful for that, and sometimes I just wonder what it would be like if we hadn't met yet. Would I still be a pushover?"

"You were _never_ a pushover, love." TJ sat up slightly, "You were just..."

"A pushover."

" _No_." TJ let out a breathy laugh, "Sweet. You were sweet and kind, and sometimes you would put others feelings before yours, but it's because of how much you _loved_ them. Not because you're a pushover, baby."

Cyrus sighed, "Have I told you today that I love you? Literally so much?"

"Only about a hundred times," TJ laughed, pulling Cyrus back against his chest and laying the two of them down on the pillows that filled the back of the truck, fingers going straight back to playing with his hair.

Cyrus went down with ease, snuggling further into TJs side with a soft smile, "Good. Because I do, TJ. I really, really do."

"I love you more, Cy." TJ pressed his lips against his boyfriends forehead in a soft kiss, the two of them going silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, Cyrus?" Cyrus just hummed in response, "I'm really happy we did meet."

"Me too," Cyrus grinned up at him, "My soul would be lost without yours."

TJ dropped his arms down to wrap around Cyrus' waist, squeezing him tightly, "I know we're only in high school, but I can't wait to marry you."

Cyrus gasped sitting upright, " _Marry!?_ "

"Yes marry." TJ snorted, as if it was obvious, "Cyrus, I'm like. One hundred percent sure that you're my soulmate. The love of my life. The _light_ of my life. I can't imagine a future where you're not in it. Don't you want to marry me too?"

"Of _course_ I want to marry you, Teej." Cyrus eyes glossed over, and he smiled brightly before pulling TJ into a quick kiss, "Move over stinky, I want to play with your hair now."

"Stinky?" Cyrus nodded with a teasing grin, "Here I am calling you my baby and my love and the best you come up with in return is stinky?"

"Yes sir." Cyrus winked.

TJ laughed, "You're so lucky you're cute, kid."

Cyrus just ran his fingers through TJs hair, the two of them snuggling closer together. TJ could hear Cyrus' heart beating in his chest, the sound of it lulling him in and out of sleep. The last thing he could distinctly remember before his eyes fell shut completely was a simple sentence that his boyfriend muttered, "There's a shooting star, Teej. You're all I've ever wished for."

-

When TJ opened his eyes again, he was met with the sight of Cyrus hovering above him, and the sight of pinks and oranges filling the sky behind him, "Good morning, handsome."

TJ groaned slightly, "Mornin' love." He smiled up at Cyrus lazily, pulling him down for a quick kiss before sitting up, "We definitely were not supposed to sleep here, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look too cute when you sleep, so I just covered us up," Cyrus smiled sheepishly, "hope you don't mind."

TJ shook his head, "Nah of course not." He looked around for a moment, "...What time is it?"

Cyrus groaned, "Like. Not even 8am yet,"

"Seriously?" Cyrus nodded with a frown, "Ugh, I'm going back to bed," a laugh left Cyrus' lips as TJ grabbed him by the waist and pulled the both of them back under the covers, hidden beneath the layers of warm blanket. 

After a moment, the two of them were sat face to face under the blanket, both grinning at each other from ear to ear. "There are no words to accurately explain the feeling that I get in my chest whenever I see you, TJ Kippen."

"I love you so much." TJ kissed him, "Thank you for coming with me last night. And sleeping out here with me."

"No problem, Teej." Cyrus smiled gently, "I love you too."

A look of mischief crossed TJs features, "You're my star. I'm gonna buy a star and name it after you."

"Shut up!" Cyrus giggled, pushing at TJs chest.

"I'm absolutely one hundred percent serious, baby." TJ shuffled closer towards Cyrus, burying his face into his boyfriends neck as he runs his fingers through TJs hair, the two of them content and happy in their own little bubble.

(On Cyrus' 23rd birthday, TJ rents out a roller skating rink for a night as a way to invite all of their friends to celebrate. The last present that Cyrus opens is a framed certificate that reads _Certificate of Star Dedication_ with Cyrus' full name and a note at the bottom from TJ that read **"my love for you will never die, not even when the last star burns out."**

And If Cyrus cried, well- no one could really blame him.)

**Author's Note:**

> PURE FLUFF :) 
> 
> Andi Mack ends tomorrow and I'm not okay. Hope you enjoyed 💞
> 
> find me on Tumblr!  
> @tippen-jippen-kippen


End file.
